What is it series
by casey'n'jenn
Summary: Alien series with some new characters! R&R Please!


What is it?  
By: Jennifer Farnham  
  
  
  
As I started walking in the night I saw a light, it was so bright that it lit up the whole sky. I didn't have a clue what it was, it looked like it was some kind of flying object; and then it flew out of the sky as fast as it came. That night I left and ran to were I always go, it is a tall building with five floors, and it had locked doors inside. I found a combination on the floor when I entered the building one day. I decided that I would try it on the doors that night, so I did. None of them would open. Then I saw another door over in the corner, it looked like it had been hidden there for a long time. I tried the combination on the door and it opened! Before I went in I shined my flash light in, I didn't see anything, but knew that the door had to be locked for a reason. I took a look around after I got in and it looked like a long tunnel. I walked down this tunnel; while I was walking I shined my flashlight on the walls and saw a button on the wall. I pushed it. All of a sudden, lights came on and the whole place just lit up. I then looked around again and realized there were about a hundred filing cabinets! I looked down the tunnel and saw a pile it looked like...like bones! I ran down to the pile, and saw that they were not human; they had big skulls with big eye sockets! I can't believe what I'm about to say, I think, maybe, possibly, they are alien bones! I walked past the bones, and then saw another door, but this one had locks and chains on it. There was a small hole on the door, I looked through it, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It sort of looked like, but it couldn't be! It looked like an alien! It wasn't green or anything, like people are always writing in their books, or in scripts for their movies. The alien had a big head, with big green eyes, and a medium size body; its hands had fingers that were human size, they were also rounded at the ends of them like lollipops. It had a soft peach colored skin.  
I didn't know what to do next, no one in there right mind would believe me about...aliens.  
The tunnel went further, so I continued down it. There was a door at the end of the tunnel that leaded outside. There was a big space craft waiting outside when I first stepped out. I didn't have a clue what it was for. Maybe it was how the aliens got to earth, but I can't handle anymore information tonight, I had already learned more in the past ten minutes then I'll ever learn at school.  
I decided to go back inside and look at the files to see if they could tell any information about the aliens being in this building. Maybe they're not bones of Aliens, and the things that I saw in the locked up room were just another government experiment with humans. I read a thing about the government doing experiments on humans at www.FBI/x-files.org and thought that this could just be another one of those experiments.  
I went back inside and walked to where the files cabinets were and tried to open one of them. I succeeded, and there were pictures of the aliens and names for them. There was even a piece of skin sample. I also saw some keys. Maybe, just maybe, they are the keys to unlock the door with the chains on it! Before I tried the keys on the door, I decided to look at the files some more. It said the year of when the aliens were born, and the year that they had discovered them. I couldn't believe all of this; what was going on here? I took out the keys and decided that I would find out for myself!  
I ran down the tunnel to the door and tried to unlock it. Then all I heard was a click and it was unlocked. I got all the chains off and said to myself, "This is it! No turning back now!" I opened the door...  
The aliens took one look at me, and then bolted for the space craft! I ran as fast as I could to catch one and I did! I told them to stay right where they were and they stopped dead in their tracks. I couldn't believe that they really stopped; do they know English? Or did they just see me with their alien friend? I then said, "Hi!" I couldn't believe my ears when they all said hi back, and then I asked them what they were doing here. One of them came up to me said in a very low, scratchy voice, "We landed here on earth and these people with white suits came up to us and grabbed us, then they took us here. Thank you for getting us out but we have to leave now, while we are still free, or else we will all be back in that room until they find us another place. We have been living here for a while, and every once in a while the people with the white suits will come and take one of us. But they never return with them, I don't know what they do with them all. But I do know it that they put their dead bodies in that pile right there." It then pointed to the pile of bones. Then it continued, "I don't know if they are coming back soon, all I know is that they don't know that we can speak English. I bet if they found out that you have been here they will hurt you. So you might want to leave this town and move very far away. I was just wondering if we could go now before those people get here. I have told you all I know."  
All I could say was, "Yes, I will let you go. But before you leave, I want to call someone and have them come here. This way, nothing bad will happen to you or me. I will just make this one quick phone call, and if he doesn't answer then I will let you all go anyway. Okay?"  
They agreed. So I called Mulder and he came right away. I explained to him about the men in white suits, and how they had killed the aliens and put their bones in a pile. He turned to me and shook his head saying, "Jen, I can't believe you fell for that! These aliens were trying to destroy our world! We had almost killed them all, now it's too late to get them back!" Just as he said that, the space craft disappeared into the sky. Then I said to him, "I am so sorry, now the entire earth is doomed because of me." Then he said, "Jen, it's not entirely your fault, I should have told you about these aliens before." Then I heard a distant noise, it sounded like my alarm clock, and it was getting louder. Then I woke up and found that it was only a dream, and my alarm clock had been sounding me for dinner. On my way to the kitchen, I could have sworn I saw a bright object flying in the sky.  
THE END?  
  
What Happened?  
  
By: Casey Darrah-Lamb and Jennifer Farnham  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a loud CRASH! The whole house shook with it, and I ran to the window to see what had happened. Then I saw a...a...a SPACE CRAFT! The only thing that was going through my head was THEY'RE...BACK!!! THOSE ALIENS THAT LIED TO ME! The ones that Mulder said were trying to destroy the Earth! I can't even believe that there here! Are they here to kill me? What am I going to do now? I've got to get out of here, and go get Mulder! Maybe he will know what to do. But why would they come back? I sure hope they don't kill me, seeing as I helped them escape from that ugly looking building! If they kill me, it would be just like me killing someone that just saved me from death myself! I can't believe that it wasn't a dream! I don't even know what to think right now. I should probably call Casey too, because she knows a lot about this kind of stuff! A few minutes later Mulder and Casey arrived together at my house. I ran down to my front door to meet them. "What on earth is wrong, Jen?" Casey said as she came bursting through the door. "Oh...the...aliens...backyard...crashed..." puffed Jen. Without hesitating, Mulder ran to the other side of the house to get a better look at the aliens. He knew at first glance just what they were, and what they had come here for. They were the aliens called the frozenons. They enjoyed finding new planets to conquer. What they would do is: they would take all the riches, and then destroy the entire planet they just took over. But lucky for us, only a small portion was trying this time. Still, there must have been at least a thousand of them, not like the first time. The first time, there were only messengers sent, about two hundred. This was bad, really bad! "What is it Mulder?" Casey called. "Oh, it's bad; real bad. The frozenons are back, and they have the army with 'em this time. We have to work fast!" Mulder practically whispered. "Last time we only had a couple hundred, now we have at least a thousand." Jen shuddered at this thought, then she asked Mulder, "Wi...will...will they t...try to ki...kill me?" "Oh, no! Of course they wouldn't, Jen! You, of all people, may be the only one who they'd want to kill the least! Only..." Mulder, interrupting her, cut off Casey. "Don't tell her Casey. It would only make this harder for her." Mulder said in a very deep tone. Casey looked a little startled. "Tell me what? Tell me! I deserve to know if we're all doomed anyway!" Jen begged. Casey cleared her throat then quietly and calmly said, "Mulder hasn't told you exactly what happened last time the frozenons came." Mulder shook his head at this, but she continued on, "They landed near that strange building you found them in, and we tried to make contact with them. I was chosen to be sent out to see if they might understand an earth language, because I know so many of our languages. Finally, they responded to English quite well, so I asked them where they were from, if they had come here on purpose, and other things like that. I couldn't get a straight answer on why they were here, but I did manage to find out that they called themselves frozenons and they were from a distant moon called Uranica. Then, out of the blue, one of them (probably the leader) came out of their spaceship and, in the little known language of Ismuda (which I also know), told me that I was the chosen person to be taken back to their world and put in some kind of zoo or something with only one other person they chose, and it was to be a guy from the backup crew! Now, this really freaked me out! I shouted for the backup and the leader grabbed me and knocked me out. I would have been long gone if Mulder hadn't shot him in the arm." At this point Jen gazed at Mulder with a look of awe in her eyes. "Mulder, I think you'll have to take it from here. I can't remember what happened after that." Mulder sighed, and then continued for her, "I quickly grabbed Casey and brought her back to my car, so I could see if she needed a doctor or something. Then, after I saw she would be fine in a few hours, I locked her in my car and went back to help get the frozenons captured. Now, I didn't know what the leader had said to her, but I knew that they all hated me the most right then! Anyway, by the time I got back to the spaceship, they had all been locked up and were under heavy supervision. I asked the chief of police (Jesse) what they did and he told me that they had been narrowed down to only about fifty of them. He said he didn't need my help anymore, so I took Casey back to my house to let her rest." Here he paused for a minute, got up, and said, "We better go to the secret lair! Jen, you'd better lead the way! Let's go, now!" Then they all hurried down the steps to a door. At this door, Jen did something to a brick next to the door, and the floor dropped below them! They all fell down into the darkness, and then landed with an OOF! Luckily, Jen had placed a few mattresses on the ground to break their fall. Then, Jen sat up and shouted "Pluto!" and all the lights came on. It was a large room, about a hundred feet in length, and fifty feet in width. The ceiling was only seven feet high and the hole they fell from was at least a two hundred feet tall. "Whew! Close one!" said Mulder. "I could hear them starting to pry at Jen's door!" "Okay! We're safe now, can you finish?" Jen begged. "Wait a second..." (beep!) "There! The hole has been disguised!" Casey said. "Well, where were we? Oh, right! I had just taken Casey back to my house for a rest. Well, when we got there, I found a note taped to my door saying 'Mulder, get over here ASAP! Bring Casey!' This confused me, seeing as she was still unconscious and I had rushed to get home. But I went anyway. By the time I got back, Casey had woken up and was asking me how she got there, and where were the frozenons. I filled her in on the way. Then, when we got there, we found that they had a leader out and they were making open negotiation. It seems they were trading me and Casey for an undestroyed Earth! What a shame! We could have killed him right then, we didn't need to talk to him! Let alone trade with him! Well, Casey and I were not going to let this happen, so I took out my gun right then and shot that thing right in the neck! It bled out this awful purple stuff and then died. The chief looked at me with a look of terror in his face, and then shook his head like he had been in a trance or something. Then he came over to me and thanked me for breaking the leader's trance on him. We then decided to kill all but three of them, and those three would be locked up in a room until they told us everything." Then Mulder stopped. "Oh, then I found that pile of their bones and the keys to their room! Now it all makes sense! Then they tricked me into setting them free, so that they could send the message to get more frozenons and come get Casey and you! But then, how did I get in my bed at home and wake up in time to see them all leaving? How did I even get to sleep?" "Well," started Mulder, "I gave you a little something so that you would wake up a few minutes later and think you had just taken a nap, that it was all a big dream." "But, why?" asked Jen. "Because," said Casey, "you didn't need to be mixed up in this whole mess, and go around thinking that you might have allowed them to come back and kill us all." Then there was a brief moment of silence. But the silence was broken by Mulder getting up from the mattress and activating the emergency phone. He quickly got the chief of the special police that had done this case before, and just said to him "They're back. At Jen's. Get the whole gang on this one. We have an army." Then he hung up. "Well, we have a lot of work to do! Let's start with a plan!" Jen announced. "Any suggestions?" Mulder and Casey were just sitting there, with a dazed look on their faces. Neither of them knew what to do. Jen realized she didn't know either and sat down. There was about ten minutes of total silence. Then, suddenly, Jen sprung up and said, "Oh my goodness! Why didn't I think of this before? It's so perfect! Hey you two, I have an idea!" "Really?" Casey sarcastically whispered. "Oh, this is gonna be great! Genius! So incredibly..." But Jen was cut off. "Get on with it!" Mulder yelled. "Oh, sorry. Well, why don't we just use Casey as bait to lure the frozenons over to a place where Mulder and I will be waiting for an ambush! Then she can run up to help us and we'll kill them all with..." with this she pulled down a curtain that was hanging over on the wall, "THIS!" Behind the curtain was a large rope net. "Ummm... you're telling me that a rope net is going to kill over a thousand frozenons?" Casey said looking puzzled. "No! This is no ordinary rope net, this net does more than trap your enemies, it shrinks them all down to the size of a mouse!" Jen was practically laughing at the thought of this. "Then we could just squish them all! Or something like that." "I don't know Jen; I don't want Casey in any more danger. Who knows what could happen!" Mulder said in a whisper. "Well, do you have a better idea?" questioned Jen. "Well, no. Not really." said Mulder. "I think it's a great idea!" Casey exclaimed. "Done!" said Jen. "Let's all go to the secret elevator, and bring the net to the roof!" cheered Casey. "All right I'll help with the net!" Mulder said. "Let's go then!" Jen ordered. Then the three of them went into the elevator, and Casey got off on the first floor. Jen and Mulder went all the way up with the net. When they arrived at the top, they setup the net and then waited for Casey's signal. To there surprise she was already there waiting for them. Then all of a sudden, they saw a lot of frozenons heading for Casey. Mulder beeped Casey, on the walkie-talkie watch, to tell her that she should probably move. Casey beeped back that she was fine where she was, and that everything was under control. Jen had to hold herself back from screaming as the frozenons jumped Casey. Then the frozenons all looked confused, and Jen saw that they were holding ripped cardboard in their hands. Just then, Casey beeped saying, "I am okay...just get ready!" Then Jen and Mulder saw Casey run out from the corner of the house, screaming "NOW...NOW!" Jen and Mulder grabbed the net and threw it over all over the frozenons, just as Casey ran into the house. It worked, they all shrank! Then sunrise came, and it was so bright that Jen, Mulder, and Casey, had to shut their eyes for a few minutes. When they opened them, they saw that the frozenons had all melted on the grass and became a big pink puddle. Their ship was shrunk to the size of a little toy car. Then Mulder called the Chief to say, "The frozenons have been defrosted. Come clean them up! If you want their ship, it should fit nicely into your pocket." With this all three, Jen, Casey, and Mulder, laughed until the chief arrived. When the chief had arrived, he didn't come with good news. They had another assignment. Jen had already proved that she was ready to handle assignments, so Casey and Mulder had a little extra help this time. Like it or not. Their new case had something to do with burneons. Jen went home with an excited look on her face, while Casey and Mulder rode home together with a look of "oh no!" on their faces.  
The End?  
  
Now What?  
Written by: Casey Darrah-Lamb and Jennifer Farnham  
  
"Jen! Jen! Wake up!" "Urrrmmm! Let me sleeeeep!" "Okay, fine! Miss your first mission! See if I care!" Jen's 21-year-old husband Jesse shouted. It was Jen and Casey's birthday today, Jen was 21 and Casey was 25. They both were given a day off. There was also another person in their alien fighting trio, his name was Mulder. He was also 25, and married to Casey. Just then, Jen's phone rang. It was Casey. She had an assignment for the three of them to solve. Ever since the frozenons had been melted, there had been no action in the alien contact area for a whole year. During this year, Jen married her boyfriend, Jesse, a chief in the FBI. Casey and Mulder had fallen in love and married. But no kids in the future for any of them (as far as they knew)! But, back to the present, Casey told Jen that they finally had some contact with outsiders. They didn't know what they were called yet, but did know that they were not friendly. They had already killed 37,000 people. Jen told Casey and Mulder to hurry up and get over to her house. Casey and Mulder arrived at Jen's house about ten minutes later. They had the assignment all ready, and they had to go to where the ship landed. They all squished into Casey's convertible and headed down the road to the Blake Star Building, where the ship had crashed. On the way, they saw a person, or maybe it was a person, dead on the side of the road, and completely burned! When the building came into view, they were all shocked to see that the building, which was 240 floors high, was now only a big pile of ashes with a huge golden spaceship in the center of it. They all ran out of the car to get a better look at this golden ship. When they arrived at the destroyed building, they where surprised to see a large golden ring with a blue- diamond star on the top. On the ship there were some funny looking marks written all over it. Casey recognized it right away. "Oh my! This is a ship from the sun! These are the burneons! The lords of the sun! I can't believe they landed here! We are in soo much danger!" Casey shouted. "Wow! That looks familiar. This ring...it's...it's just like my wedding band! Blue diamond and all! Casey, it's like yours too!" Jen exclaimed. "Do you think this means something?" questioned Mulder. "Let me see...there are some markings here...it says 'Place all five rings in the grand ring by the fifth minute of the fifth hour of the fifth day of the fifth month of the fifth anniversary of the birth of the first lord or all burneons will perish in the core of the sun.' Wow! That's a lot of fifths!" Casey sighed. Jen looked at the grand ring and saw that two of the five rings where in place. She then assumed that they were all gone after the third ring, and that they would soon be after Casey's and her ring when they were finished. "Ummm...Casey...I think that we are next two in the line of the rings. They already have two. I guess they're all after that third ring right now. I think we'd better go somewhere safe and come up with a plan! I'll call Jesse right now to find us a place!" Jen explained. "Hey sweetie! Oh...you need a safe place? Somewhere cold? Ummm...okay! I have a place here in Greenland that you could get to in a half an hour if you hurry! I'll be waiting there for you! A limo should be stopping at the wreckage any second now. Love ya! Bye!" Jesse rushed. Just then a big limo pulled up about fifty yards from where they were standing. But in the corner of his eye, Mulder saw a large crowd of burneons heading straight for Casey and Jen. Only one word flew out of his mouth, "Run!" All three of them bolted for the limo. The driver took off with them in an instant, and before they knew it, they were all in a jet taking off for Greenland. It was such a short ride, that they were there before they could begin to start planning their attack. "Hey Jesse!" Jen called out when she saw him. "I missed you so much! I couldn't even believe how short that plane ride was!" Then she ran up to him and gave him a big hug and explained to him what happened and what Casey had read on the great ring. Then she told to him that their rings were what the burneons were after. After Jesse was informed of everything, the four of them went down a secret cave, then a trap door, then another trap door, and then finally they were at the safe place. It was really cold down there and even colder right above them. They all had to huddle together to keep warm. "S...s...so wh...what d...do we h...have for a p...plan? AAACHOO!" Casey shivered. "M...Mulder? Don't w...we have a heater?" Jen asked. "Oh, just a second! I forgot!" Mulder exclaimed. "Hey w...wait! I'm still cold get back here!" Casey said. "There!" said Mulder just as the place thawed out. Then he said, "Hey why don't we see if the freeze guns work on them!" "Didn't we store them down here somewhere?" Casey asked. Then they all looked around to see if they could find the secret lever to give them the freeze guns that they found in the frozenon's spaceship. They heard a loud CRASH! Just as Jesse tripped over something on the ground, then the walls flipped over and there were the guns! Then they grabbed the guns that were on the wall that moved and were off to Metropolis, Wyoming to freeze the burneons. While on the plane, Casey remembered that she had gotten sunburn from being too close to the burneons, so she lathered herself up in sun block to make sure her burn didn't get worse. When they arrived, they all got into the limo and headed for the Blake Star Building. On the way, they noticed that something was following them, though not too close that they could see who or what it was. When they arrived, they ran over to the grand ring to try and pull out the rings, but they had their guns ready in case. They also noticed that there were now three rings and only Casey and Jen's rings were left. Mulder turned around and saw that the burneons were coming just as Casey and Jen gave up on taking the rings out of the grand ring. Casey and Jen both screamed when they saw the burneons coming for them and all four of them got their ice guns out and shot them straight at the burneons. It just melted instantaneously when it touched them. They panicked and ran for the woods behind the building as fast as they could. When they arrived in the woods, the burneons were not too fast so they had a big lead on them. Jen started sobbing saying, "It's the end of the road for me and Casey! They'll get us! We're doomed!" "Jen! Calm down! We'll never get anything done if you keep on thinking like that!" Casey shouted. Then she thought for a second and said, "Jen, give me your wedding band. If we'll be fried for them anyway, I want you to be able to get away and come up with something possibly first. It's for the best if I am taken away not both of us." "No! I won't give it to those beasts! They'll never get this ring from me, and you won't sacrifice yourself! They would only be able to live forever if they get both of the rings!" Jen answered. "Ummm...did we want to get fried now or what?" Jesse nervously asked. "Oh no! They're HERE!" Mulder yelled. To their amazement, they ran a lot faster than the four thought they would, and they caught up to Casey pretty quickly. "AHHH! They're grabbing at me! HELP ME! Mulder!" Casey screamed. Mulder, Jesse and Jen all turned around to see Casey being dragged to the spaceship in chains. All of the burneons (except the one holding the chains) were keeping a good distance from Casey. She only managed to scream out "The ground!" before she was in the ship, locked up tight. "What? The ground? Casey! Get back here!" Jen yelled out. "I've got to save her!" Mulder said. "The ground. Maybe she dropped something on the ground! Lets all look! Quickly!" "Hey! Who's missing a bottle of SPF-50? I thought it was getting a bit cloudy today, who would need that?" Jesse asked. "Hey! I smelled that on her when we were riding on the plane! Maybe they couldn't burn her with this all over her! I have to put some of this on now and get her! You two go get a lot of this sun block and load it into the ice guns instead of the ice."said Mulder as he was putting on the sun block. Then Mulder ran for the space ship, and Jen and Jesse ran to the drug store to get a lot of sun block. When Mulder reached the space ship, he ran right inside. He couldn't believe what he saw there. It was really bright inside and completely made of gold. He saw a sleeping burneon with keys in his left hand. Mulder quickly grabbed for the keys and in doing so, dissolved its entire left arm. This woke up the burneon and it ran out to get help. Now he had to find out where Casey's cell was. He saw that the burneon was sleeping against a door, so he opened the door to find a staircase going down. So he followed this staircase until he reached a long hallway heading towards the right. He kept on going down this hallway, when he saw another door. He opened the door to find a staircase going up. He went up this staircase until he saw a door marked "Keep out! Zoo creatures kept here!" but this door was written in a language that he didn't know that well, but he did understand the "zoo creatures" part, so he went in. In here, he found a lot of strange looking creatures. He looked around to see if Casey was in here, but when he reached the end, he only found another door saying "Extremely dangerous creatures do not enter!" He could read all of this, but he still went in anyway. Inside, there was a small dark room with a pure silver cage. Inside this cage...was...Casey! "Oh my! Mulder! I am so glad to see you! Do you have the keys? Oh, is it ever great to see you!" Casey said cheerily. "Here it is! This key works! Casey, I thought you were dead! Thanks for the sun block tip! It really worked!" Mulder said as he hugged Casey. "We've got to get out of here! But...they took my ring...see. It's gone. Now what do we do? How will we get it back?" Casey asked Mulder. Mulder told Casey to follow him, and not worry they would get the ring back. Then they got out of there as fast as they could. When they got out of the first door that Mulder entered into, there were a lot of burneons waiting for them. But Mulder had his gun filled with the sun block Casey left him, and had also filled, as well as brought, Casey's gun too. They basted the burneons, but didn't even stay to watch them dissolve. They ran out of the space ship and met up with Jesse and Jen. They then talked about what they all were going to do to destroy the burneons. "Maybe we should use the bottles of sun block as bombs! The burneons would melt the bottles and that might make them explode! That would kill them all!" Jesse energetically said. "Let's do it!" Jen announced. So they all took the bottles of sun block and threw them in the spaceship. Less than a second later, they heard and saw, a big BOOM! Then, to their surprise, the spaceship melted! Casey ran toward the grand ring to see what had happened to her ring. It was still fine, and it had fallen out of the grand ring along with the other three rings. She recognized hers at once, because it had the special engravings on the inside saying "Love you always, Mulder". After she took her ring and put it back where it belonged, the grand ring made a strange high pitch noise and the diamond opened up with some strange writing on it. Casey ran up to it and started reading. "Too late have the burneons no time left at all, they all have perished to the core of the sun. But if the five rings ever unite here again, the burneons surely will bring the end." Casey read. Immediately after Casey finished reading, Mulder took a ring from the ground and smashed the diamond to pieces so that the burneons could never come back. "I'm so glad that whole mess is over!" Jen sighed. "I feel so sick! Oh my goodness! I have to go home right now!" Casey yelled. "What a birthday this is!" A few days later... "Jen, are you coming over today? I heard we have a big disappearance of 20-30-year-olds!" "But Casey, you really should take some time off. You still haven't gotten over that bug, have you? "It's not a bug, Jen. I'm having a baby!"  
  
The End?  
  
What to do?  
By: Casey Darrah-Lamb and Jennifer Farnham  
  
"Casey it's time to get over that. You weren't even ready." "I know Jen, let's get back to work." "Do you want to get lunch and talk about it?" "No, I'll be fine. I'm ready to go. It's time to get over that. We will meet you two in half an hour at the office. Bye." "I think that she's pushing herself too hard about that miscarriage." Jen mumbled. "Don't worry so much, she's ready to work again, that's got to be a good sign." Jesse sighed. "Well, let's go to the office, don't want to leave her waiting, do we?" Jen said. Half an hour later, Jen and Jesse arrived at the office and Casey and Mulder were waiting for them at Casey's desk. "A 21-year-old pop star, Blake Trousdale, was abducted by an alien spaceship a few hours ago. This picture was taken of the alien responsible. I couldn't identify it to anything we've seen before. Not too many witnesses to worry about. Let's go to where she was seen taken today." Casey said. Then she left with Mulder at her side. "Not wasting any time today, are we?" Jen said sarcastically. "Oh come on." sighed Jesse. Ten minutes later, they arrived at a small bar with a big tour bus parked next to it. The bus had writing on both its sides saying "Blake and Chris's tour bus". On the top of the bus was a huge hole with some bright orange goop around it. Jen identified this as residue from an enlightment beam. An enlightment beam causes the identified target to rise up, and everything in the way of the target (non-living), would get a large hole in it and bright orange goop surrounding it. "But the question remains, why did he take Blake of all the girls her age?" Jen questioned. Just as she said this, Mulder spotted a space ship coming toward them. It landed right next to the tour bus, and the door opened. Out walked...Blake! She looked like she had just seen a ghost or something, her face was very pale and she was shaking. "Blake? Blake! Are you okay? What took you? Does it have a name? Blake?" Jen questioned. "A...a...a...an alien! Ch...Chr...Chris! Help! Oh my goodness!" then Blake passed out. "Can I get an ambulance over here? Now!" Casey shouted. "Olleh, gnilhtrae." "What was that?" Jesse asked. "Oh! Uoy kaeps neila! Lliw uoy etarepooc htiw su? Yhw did uoy ekat ekalb? Tahw did uoy od ot reh?" Casey answered. "What on earth did you just say?" Jen asked. "SSHH!" Casey whispered to Jen. "Sey! Ni yna yaw I nac. I koot reh kcab ot ym emoh tenalp ot teg srossics os taht I dluoc teg a riah elpmas rof ym tnemirepxe. ehs dias ti saw enif ot og ereht." the alien answered. "Oh! Good! He wants to cooperate with us!" Casey announced. "I am so clueless Casey, what are you saying?" Jen asked. "I asked him what he was called and if he would cooperate by telling us why he took Blake and what he did to her." Casey told them. "What did he say?" Mulder asked. "He said that he only needed a hair sample and that he forgot his scissors at his home planet so he took her with him. He told me that she thought it would be fine that way." Casey answered. "Do you believe him?" Mulder asked her. "Not a word!" Casey answered. "I need the squad in here to get this guy right now! Move!" But before they even got in, the ship took off. It was gone in the blink of an eye. "Get this girl tested for everything! He did something to her! I want to find out!" Casey shouted. "Let's head back to the office! I want those test results in my hands by the time I'm there!" Jen told the rescue squad. Ten minutes later they arrived at the office. "Here are your results Jen!" the rescue guy said, panting. "The only thing she passed was the pregnancy test." "That was by her husband most likely." Casey said. "So you're saying we have nothing? Nothing at all?" "Basically, miss." the guy said. "Well, I'd better be off. Bye!" Casey paced for a minute, but she couldn't think of anything to do. "What should we do now?" Jesse asked. "I don't know, all we can do is keep an eye on that baby. Just to make sure he didn't poison it or something." Casey announced. Four months later... "Oh...it's...it's time! I've got to have this baby now! Oh! It's too early? I don't care! It wants to come out!" Blake screamed. "Let's get this girl to the ER room! There's something wrong with the baby!" the doctor yelled. "Wh...what? The baby? Chris! Come quick!" Blake panted. Chris ran down the stairs to the ER where Blake was, and he opened the door to her room to find Blake dead on the hospital bed, and all the doctor's faces ripped to shreds. "D...doc...Doctor! I need a doctor in here! AAAHHH! What is that thing?" Chris screamed. Then the little alien ran up to him and nicked his right shoulder with its claws, then bolted for the exit. His scratch only bled a little, only needing a bandage. He grabbed his cell phone right away and called Jen. "It...it was purple. It was only about a foot high, but it had long, razor sharp claws, and could jump pretty high." Chris stuttered. "How many did it kill? Did it eat them? Five? It didn't eat any of them?" Jen questioned. "What on earth are you talking about, Jen?" Casey asked. "SSSHHH!" Jen whispered. "Okay, come over here right away. Thank you." "What's wrong?" asked Casey. "We got a baby alien on the loose. He's about a foot high and all purple, with long sharp claws as well. He's already killed five people. Including Blake. I'm guessing that's the famous baby Blake was carrying. Seems that our little alien friend got frisky with Blake on the way to get 'scissors.'" said Jen. "Well, our old pal the alien must want to come back to pick up the new baby. Jesse, you're in charge of finding out where this meeting will take place. Mulder, you and me will check out the ER for clues. Jen, you will help Jesse find the meeting spot, as well as find the new half-alien baby running around." Casey announced. "Let's go Jesse!" Jen yelled. "You don't have to bring the entire office with us ya know!" "Ha, ha. Funny. I'm ready! See ya later Casey! Bye Mulder!" Jesse said. "Okay. You got everything?" Casey asked. "Yep. Let's go." Mulder answered. Casey and Mulder arrived at the hospital five minutes later. When they arrived, they automatically knew which room Blake was in. People were crying and "Do not enter" banners were surrounding one room. "Let's take a look." said Casey. Both Casey and Mulder were so surprised and repulsed by this crime scene that Casey almost passed out at first glance. "Do you want to help Jen and send for Jesse instead of you?" Mulder asked her. "Oh...I really shouldn't leave. Oh...but I have to. Jesse has a way stronger stomach when it comes to things like this." Casey trembled. "I'll call him now." A few minutes later, Jesse arrived and Casey went off with Jen to look for the baby alien. "So what was Casey so scared over?" Jesse asked. "Come look." answered Mulder. "Oh disgusting!" said Jesse. "Do we really have to look around in here?" "Yep. Deal with it. Come on, let's start here." answered Mulder, pointing to Blake. "Jen, do you have any leads on where the baby is?" Casey asked. "Well, some random call said they saw a purple dog in the town park. So we're going to check that out now." Jen replied. When they got to the park, they saw a few people injured, some as serious as a lost arm or leg, but none dead. Casey and Jen ran out of the car and followed the path of destruction until they found a little purple creature next to the statue in the middle of the park. It had red stains all over it. Jen shot a little transmitter right into its hind leg. This would allow them to follow it everywhere. "AAAHHCHOO!" Jen sneezed. The alien looked right at Casey and Jen! They ran as fast as they could to their car, but it was so fast that it caught up with them and took down Jen! "NOO! Casey screamed. Get off you little beast!" with that, Casey hit it right into a light pole. It was out cold. Casey grabbed Jen and headed to the ER. "Nej si tuo dloc! Sehs gnideelb yldab! Pleh reh!" Casey said to Jesse. "Ummm...what?" asked Jesse. "A little slower, in English please." "Oh, sorry! Jen is out cold! She's bleeding badly! Help her!" Casey yelled. "Where is she?" Jesse asked. "What do you mean 'where is she?' in her car! The back seat!" Casey answered. "Let's get her on an IV and I'll find a blood donor ASAP." Jesse hollered. "Or, I'll donate." Casey rushed Jen in on a stretcher, and the emergency nurse was already set up for her. They began stitching her wounds up and Jesse was the blood match, so he donated. "Jesse, you should rest a bit, you just gave a lot of blood." Casey requested. "Maybe a few minutes, but I want to stay here with Jen for a bit too. Just until she wakes up." Jesse answered. "Well, we will just meet up with you when you're ready. In the meantime, I want to go look for that purple little brat!" Casey told him. "Come on Mulder let's go kick some alien butt!" It took Casey and Mulder an hour to find the little alien. Then Mulder shouted "Look! The ship! It's landing in this field over here where you saw the purple baby. Let's go!" When the ship landed, the alien got out to greet its new baby. "S'it a lrig!" the alien said to the baby. "It just said it's a girl! Oh god, are they some kind of new species? We better get them both!" Casey told Mulder. "Emoc, ym elttil lrig. Ew lliw ekam a wen deerb fo snoenrub dna snonezorf! Eht snoemraw! Ylkciuq! Eryeht gnimoc!" the alien shouted. With that, they took off before Casey and Mulder could reach them. "I heard everything they said. It went like 'come my little girl. We will make a new breed of burneons and frozenons. The warmeons.' Then they went off after that, saying that they should leave so we didn't catch them." Casey explained. "There was nothing else we could have done. We'll have to wait to take our revenge. It'll be okay. Let's go back to the hospital." Mulder told Casey. "Just a minute. I need a minute, then we can leave. Okay?" Casey asked. "Sure. Jen and Jesse can wait another minute." Mulder answered. "Do you need something?" "No, I've got everything I need here." Casey answered, giving him a big hug. When they arrived at the hospital an hour later, Jen was awake and doing great and Jesse was extremely tired. "Jesse, you should take her home now. Mulder and I can handle the paperwork. You and her both need some rest." Casey ordered. The next day... "Hey Casey! Did you hear the news? Some weird looking guys are kidnapping 20-30-year-old women and so far there has been fifteen missing! Sounds like we don't get a break this time!"  
The End?  
  
What Next?  
By: Casey Darrah-Lamb and Jennifer Farnham  
  
"Jen, are you feeling any better today? Do you want to try and come to work soon?" "I'm not sick, Casey. It's not something I ate. I'm...I'm...oh god how am I going to say this... I'm... oh... I...I'm... pregnant." "WHAT??? How far along are you?" "A few weeks." "Wow, congratulations." "Thanks! I'll be seeing you in half an hour at the office, bye!" "Oh...wait! Shoot she hung up already! I'd better call her back and tell her we have the day off." Casey told Mulder. "Oh, yeah! Mulder, Jen's pregnant! A few weeks in! I'm so excited!" "Shouldn't you call her now? Maybe before she gets to the office?" Mulder asked. "OH! Yeah! I'm on it! (Beep...ring...ring...)" Casey said. "Hello?" "Hey Jen, it's me! Um, I forgot to mention that we have the day off..." "What??? Then how come I just got a call telling me that there was an important case waiting at the office? Huh, explain that!" "I haven't gotten a call...I wonder what it is? Maybe I should..." "No, I mean, I can handle it. If they didn't call you, it must be an easy one. See ya later! Bye!" "Bye." "So is this mess cleared up?" Mulder asked. "No...not really...I mean...they had an assignment for her. Jesse wasn't even needed. I don't understand. They would at least call Jesse too." Casey said with a puzzled look on her face. "Maybe you should call Jesse and tell him to check in on her." Mulder told her. "Yeah. That would be better. I'll call him now." Casey answered. "Hey Casey...yeah...I should check on her...I'll call you when I'm there! Bye!" "He's going right now to check on her." Casey told Mulder. Half an hour later... "Casey, are you sure she said she would be in the office?" "Yeah. Positive." "She's not here! Not even a note saying where she went! I even talked to the dispatcher and he said that no assignments have come in since yesterday!" "What? Are you sure? Not even a note?" "Yes. But don't worry, I'll handle this. It's probably not that big a deal. Maybe she wanted some time alone or something. You finally have a decent week off. I hope you have fun in Florida!" "Are you sure you don't need us? You know I could reschedule the plane..." "No, I'm sure! Go, I'll call as soon as I hear from her! Have fun! Bye!" "Bye." "Soo...?" Mulder asked. "She's gone no assignment. No note. No nothing. All Jesse could think up was that she wanted some time alone. And 'not to worry' as if I couldn't! Mulder, I think we should change..." Casey was interrupted. "No. He can handle this. He is the chief of the secret police. Missing people are not new to him. Just relax. Our plane is boarding now, let's go. We did get the first class tickets. It should be fun! Come on, it's our week off." Mulder whined. "Okay...I guess I can stand a first class trip with you!" Casey giggled. They boarded the plane and it took off half an hour later. "Wow look at this view! I'm so glad we took this vacation." "What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked. "We will both take a pina-colada." Mulder answered. "Okay, here you go." she said as she gave Mulder the drinks. "Enjoy!" "Wow! This is one of the best drinks I've ever tasted! Oh...but I...feel so..." Casey yawned. "Casey would you like to take a nap?" Mulder asked softly. She only replied with a snore. "I guess I am a little tired too." Mulder yawned. When he woke up, Casey was gone. He assumed she had just gone to the bathroom, and would be returning in a few minutes. Then he heard, "We are now landing, please fasten your safety belts." He got up out of his seat to see if she was in the bathroom and all of them were empty! "Casey! Are you in there?" Mulder yelled. "Please sit down sir." the waitress told him. "Have you seen my wife anywhere? Here's her picture." Mulder asked her, showing the picture of them. "No, sir. She was sleeping in her seat last I saw her. Now you need to sit down, we are landing." the waitress answered him. Then he went back to his seat looking very puzzled, and when the plane landed he waited outside of the door to get off the plane to see if she came. She didn't. He waited until the next boarding left until he called Jesse. "Hey Mulder! How's Florida?" "Jesse...she's gone." "What do you mean she's gone?" "Casey is gone. We dozed of for a few minutes, and then when I woke up...she...was...gone. She didn't even get off the plane. I couldn't find her..." "Oh wow. You think maybe...that wherever Jen is...they got Casey too? I was meaning to call you to say that I have a cop witness here saying she was taken by a strange looking guy in a white limo, he managed to get a bullet though the passenger side window, no deaths, and Jen was safe in the back seat. But he didn't get the license number." "They probably took her while we were sleeping." "What about the rest of the people in the plane?" "Maybe they got drugged too." "Yeah maybe they did." "It must have been the drinks." "You had drinks? What kind?" "Yes; we had pina-coladas. I am going back on the next plane home." "I'll meet you at the office. Bye!" "Bye!" Mulder got back at the office in about three hours. "Have you heard from anyone who has seen the limo?" Mulder asked Jesse. "There has been one call the person said that they saw a limo that had a passenger side window that was cracked." Jesse responded. "Where was this phone call, did you get a license plate and location of the limo?" Mulder asked. "No but we did get the person's name that made the phone call and address of where he lives. But that is it." Jesse answered "Let's go visit this caller ourselves." Mulder said. They arrived at the phone caller's house and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. Then Mulder tried to open the door and it was unlocked, Mulder looked at Jesse. "Should we go in?" Jesse asked. "Yes." Mulder answered. Mulder and Jesse walked inside and saw pictures of women on the walls. Jesse noticed that they were all of the missing women. "She look familiar to you?" Jesse asked Mulder as he was pointing to a picture of Casey. "Oh my I can't believe it that phone call was the guy and he has got them. What are we going to do now? Should we wait until he gets back here, or what Jesse?" Mulder asked. "I think that we should stay and look around to see if the girls are here somewhere." Jesse answered. "Okay, hello? What's this?" Mulder questioned Jesse, pointing to a mattress leaning on the wall. "Let's check it out; maybe it has something in it or something." "Hey, look! It was covering a hole in the wall! Wow, they must have some big pests! Or maybe...he's hiding something!" Jesse analyzed. "Let's go down the hole and see if they're in it!" "I'll go first, and when I shout 'OKAY!' then follow me." Mulder told Jesse. Then he went down the hole and shouted, "Okay! Get down here!" When Jesse was down in the secret spot, he was so shocked that he was speechless! "Whoa! Jen! What is she doing in this...this tank thing?" Jesse stuttered pointing to a large glass cylinder that was holding Jen inside. It looked like there was a large tube giving oxygen through a tube above their heads. There was also some kind of yellow slime that was apparently keeping them all in a sleep mode; this was up to their shoulders. "Hey, Mulder! Look there's a name of something engraved in the pavement...it says 'Riddlelddir' that must be the perpetrator!" Jesse explained. "Whoa...hey? What's this down here? It looks like a riddle..." Mulder questioned. "Hey there's one on Jen's thing too." Jesse said. "It says 'What takes in and gives out, spreading silent wind all throughout you and me. What could I be? Say this answer or never see this woman again.' Oh, we have to say the answer to open the cylinder." "I never breathe air, I have no hair, I'm never thirsty, I'm always drinking, I'm covered in mail, never clinking." Mulder read. "Let's try and see if we can figure these riddles out." Jesse announced. "Okay, I guess we'll have to." Mulder answered. "Dragon...No. Statue...No. URRR! What is it?" "A fan...No. I just don't know. For all I care, it could be a lung!" Jesse shouted. Then all of a sudden the cylinder rose up and the yellow gue went everywhere. Jen fell out right into Jesse's arms. "Cough, cough! Oh...Jesse? Is that really you? Oh, you saved me! Thank you so much! I love you!" Jen told him, kissing him all over his face. "Oh...oh! I know...it's a fish!" Mulder shouted. Then Casey's cylinder rose up and more yellow gue spilled all over. "I...cough...I'm so...cough...sorry...I got gue all over you. Do you sill love me?" Casey asked. "It's alright I still love you. It's going to be okay." Mulder said. Then they all went around the other cylinders and answer all the riddles. After they were finished Jesse picked up his cell phone and call for a bus to pick up the 15 girls and take them to a safe house. "Jen, you and Casey should probably go to the safe house also." Jesse ordered. "No I am not leaving with those girls! Neither is Casey! We are going to help you find this guy that did this to us. I am not going to sit around and do nothing. That is final we are going!" Jen shouted. "Okay fine don't jump all over me." Jesse answered. "We should definitely find out more about this guy, the Riddlelddir. Like why he took us in the first place." Jen told Jesse. "Hey Jen...I think I can fight my own battles. Mulder already agrees that we should stay together. Just...we really shouldn't be left alone. You and Jesse should be a team, as well as Mulder and me. Who knows when that guy will come back for us?" Casey told Jen. "If he does!" Jen answered. "Oh, whatever. Better safe than sorry!" Casey told her. "Why would he want to take us out of all the other women here? What do we have in common?" "We're both married." Jen said. "Lot's of women your age are married, Jen." Jesse told her. "You're both in your twenties." Mulder said. "Yeah...but there are so many married women in their twenties." Casey answered. "Hmmmm...what could it be...oh! This is driving me nuts...it's on the tip of my tongue! What is it?" Jen questioned. "Name." the bus driver asked one of the women. "Sally Smith." Sally answered. "Date of birth." The driver asked. "July 3, 1974." Sally answered him. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Casey shouted. "What did you say your birthday was?" "July 3, 1974." Sally repeated. "Oh my goodness!" Jen yelled. "That's my birthday!" "Mine too!" Casey answered back. "I have a wild idea, but...hey you three! When are your birthdays?" "July 3." they all answered. "Whoa! That's so weird!" Jesse exclaimed. "I think we have a similarity here." Mulder told them. "Now all we have to do is seek out all the women between 20 and 30 who where born on July 3." "Honey, call the FBI and have them fax us all the birth certificates for the women born from 1972 to 1982 on July 3rd okay?" Jen asked Jesse. But by the time they had gotten back to the office, three more people had already disappeared. "Look, only twenty people..." Jen said. "Now what do we do?" Casey asked. "He is probably going to get mad at us again and come after us like he did before." "I guess he was going after all twenty of us." Jen guessed. "Why though?" Jesse asked. "Well maybe that is what we should find out." Mulder suggested. "Great idea." Casey said. "Where do we start?" "We should go to the place where the women got taken from and look around there." Jenn suggested. "How about we split up and two will look around at the places, the other two will look at the Riddlelddir's house." Casey suggested. "What do you think Jesse?" Jen asked. "I think we should go with Jen's idea. We really shouldn't split up." Jesse answered. "Mulder?" Casey asked. "I think we should all go to the same place. Better four on one than two." Mulder answered. "Alright then, it's settled. We will all go to the crime scenes." Jen announced. Twenty minutes later, they arrived to a place where two of the girls where taken. It was a narrow alley with 'Do not enter' tape surrounding it. There, they found his name sprayed on a wall 'Riddlelddir.' "That's his work all right." Jesse announced. "But what good will it do us now?" "Yeah, Jen. Why are we wasting our time here?" Casey sarcastically asked. "Um...well...I...I..." Jen stuttered. "Yeah...that's what I thought." Casey told her. "Let's go to Riddlelddir's house and save those three girls. All in favor say I!" "I!" Mulder yelled. "I!" Jesse said. "I guess so..." Jen replied. Half an hour later, they arrived at the house. There was a trail of yellow slime footprints heading away from the house. They didn't follow. They went inside to see if they could rescue the three women. They went inside and down the hole to where Jen and Casey were. They found three new women in cylinders with riddles on the bottom part. "This is weird. I don't know what it says..." Casey pondered. "Holy crap! Casey doesn't know every language!" Jesse sarcastically said. "Ha, ha. Funny. I'll just copy this down on a piece of paper and head back to the office to decode and solve it. The code looked something like this: What gets wet the more it dries? Casey couldn't go back to the office by her self so they had to call a police escort to bring her to the office.  
  
One hour later... "Mulder what do you think is taking Casey so long? She said she would call when she got to the office." Jesse asked. "Give her some time, there might be traffic." Mulder replied. "Well, I don't think that it would take a whole hour even if there was traffic. I am going to try her on her cell phone." Jen said. (Click...ring...) "No answer." "I wonder what is going on." Mulder cried. "Hide I hear someone coming. Get your gun out!" Jesse whispered loudly. Then they all ran and hid behind one of the girls. "I think that I see something coming." Jen whispered to Jesse. At that moment, they saw two dark figures coming through the door. "It looks like it is another woman. Do you recognize her from the group of girls that were down here before?" Jen asked Mulder. "It...it's... oh god... Casey! What do we do now?" Mulder asked Jen. "Who is it? What is going on?" Jesse questioned Jen. "It's Casey." Jen answered Jesse. "Oh no, we have got to save her. On the count of three we will jump out at him and say freeze. Now tell Mulder and start counting!" Jesse told Jen. "Then what are we going to do after we say freeze. ("Jen...Jen." Mulder whispered.) It's not like he's going to freeze at our words. ("Jen...Jen...Jen" Mulder whispered.) We have got to do something different and smarter. What we say freeze and then he kills her I mean it could happen." Jen told Jesse. "JEN he's coming!" Mulder whispered loudly. "What do you mean he's coming?" Jen asked Mulder as he pointed to the riddlelddir. "AHHHH!" Jen screamed. "Save Jen!" Mulder shouted to Jesse. "I'm not leaving you here alone." Jesse said. "I won't be alone, have you seen the monster right there?" Mulder shouted to Jesse. "Freeze right there, Riddlelddir!" Jesse shouted. Then the Riddlelddir turned to Jesse and Roared as he bolted for the door. "I think that we should go to the office and see if she had found anything out before she was taken." Jen said. "That just might be a good idea. But you are not leaving my sight." Jesse said. "But what about Casey? Are we just going to leave her in this thing again?" Mulder asked them. "We have to. We'll save her in no time! Don't you worry!" Jesse said to Mulder. 20 minutes later they arrived at the office. "Hey look at this, she solved something. It says her 'first letters of the pictures form English words. I have also discovered that the Riddlelddir's weakness turned out to be his name. Saying it twenty times makes him disappear forever! One last thing...he needs us twenty women, all born on the anniversary of his mother's death. He was going to take our souls to bring back his mother! Oh no, what's that....' That must have been when he got her. Well...at least we can solve this now. But we better hurry back there before he does. Jen, you can translate and try to solve the riddles she copied down on the way! Let's go!" Jesse explained. "You guys, I think I know what it is. It says 'What gets wet the more it dries?' It's a towel of course." Jen said. "Are you sure that you got the right answer, Jen?" Mulder asked. "I guess we'll find out, won't we." Jesse said. Then they all arrived at the building and they all went in. He wasn't there, so Jen ran over to the cylinder and screamed out 'Towel' and it opened. Then she ran over to the other three and solved the code then screamed the password. When they were all out they were taken to the hospital, all but Casey. They then headed to the office and when they arrived he was there waiting for them. Without hesitating, they all screamed his name twenty times. Then after they were done he vanished right before there eyes. "Man, am I glad that's all over with." Casey sighed. "Oh...ouch! Jes...Jesse! Whoa! I think I am in labor!" Jen screamed. The next day... "Congratulations! It's a..."  
  
THE END?  
  
What can I do?  
Written by: Casey Darrah-Lamb and Jennifer Farnham  
  
"Congratulations, Jen! It's a baby girl! And she's...five pounds seven ounces! Not very big, is she? Does our new mom want to hold her baby?" the doctor asked. "Oh, yes! Aww...she's so adorable! Hmmm...what should I call her? Jesse dear, do you have a name?" Jen asked Jesse. "Oh, shoot! No! I totally forgot!" Jesse answered. "Well...how about Kendra? That's a nice name. What do you think, Jesse?" Jen asked. "I love it! Kendra it is!" Jesse answered. "Oh that is such a lovely name. I wonder what it means." Casey thought aloud. "I can answer that for you." Jen answered flipping through the baby name book. "Let's see...K...Ken...aha! It means water baby or magical" Jen answered. "That is interesting." Jesse said. "Yawn! I want to get home now. It's getting dark. Oh! Before I forget, Mom wanted the new baby to have this!" Casey told Jen, giving her a necklace with a light blue, long, diamond hanging from it. "See you tomorrow?" Casey asked. "Yeah, you can help me to the car. Bye!" Jen answered. Then Casey and Mulder took off for their house and when they arrived, Casey's mother, Hope, was up waiting for them to have an update on the baby. Her mother was up for the week to check-in on Casey and Mulder. "Hey there, Hope!" Mulder said. "Hey, sweetie! How's my favorite son-in-law?" Hope asked. "I'm doing fine, and hey! Jen is too! It's a baby girl, Kendra. And she's only five pounds. She is adorable." Mulder answered. "And when am I going to get my grandchild?" Hope questioned Casey. "Um...well...I..." Casey stumbled. "We'll see." Mulder answered for her. "In other terms, I think I'm off to bed." "Yeah me too." Casey said. "Alright then, goodnight! Have pleasant dreams!" Hope called out. When Casey and Mulder arrived in their bedroom, Casey quickly and quietly shut the door behind her. "Oh my god! I can't believe she would bring that up again! I am so sick and tired of being pressured to have a 'grandchild' for her!" Casey loudly whispered. "It's okay, Casey. She only wants to make sure that you do want to have a baby someday. I really believe she means no harm." Mulder comforted her. "Well, she could at least 'mean no harm' less often and not in front of everybody." Casey told him. "Well, it doesn't bug me." Mulder said. "Why is that?" Casey asked. "Because I know we'll have our baby eventually, maybe even soon." Mulder answered. "Oh, really? And when did you ask me if I even wanted a baby or not?" Casey sarcastically asked. "Forget it. Forget I even mentioned it. I really don't want to bug you on this subject. You are right; I will discuss this with you later. Good night!" Mulder answered Casey, then kissed her and went to sleep. "Oh, fine! Just go to sleep! I don't care." Casey said under her breath as she shut the lights off and went to bed. The next morning, the phone rang really early and when Casey answered it, it was Jen. Apparently, the necklace Hope gave to the baby was stolen, and whoever stole it left a puddle of seawater in her room. "Who was that calling at this hour?" Mulder yawned. "It was Jen; the necklace I gave the baby was stolen. And the perpetrator left a trail of seawater..." Casey told him. "Seawater? What kind of person would even have seawater here? There isn't an ocean for at least a couple hundred miles." Mulder pondered. Just after, the doorbell rang and Hope shouted up that she was getting it. "We should probably go down and see who it is." Mulder told her. When they got downstairs and saw who came in, both their mouths hung open in shock. There was a young woman with long golden hair and a lovely blue silk-like dress, sitting on their couch next to Casey's mother, but that isn't the only thing that made their mouths fly open; the girl had just swallowed the fish that was thawing on the table, whole! When the girl noticed that Casey and Mulder had just seen her, she bursted out talking in a different language that Casey was trying to translate "Ohw si hist? Uory ldhic? Ho! How...are...you?" the girl asked. "I...am...fine. What...is...your...name?" Casey slowly replied. "I...Delfina. You?" Delfina questioned. "Casey." Casey said pointing to herself, "Mulder." She said pointing to Mulder. "Ahhh...you are the daughter of hope. You...are...beyond words to see in person, ehh, kind of." Delfina sobbed in awe. "What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Casey asked her. "Well, you see dear, Delfina isn't really a human...she is really a sacred dolphin. One of the last few, I do believe." replied Hope. "Why, umm, are you here?" Mulder asked Delfina. "I have come to seek the last of the water born." Delfina answered. "It is only they who can help us." "Well, I think you have come to the wrong house then, because nobody..." Casey started. Hope interrupted her, "Dear, she hasn't mistaken. I am half water born; you've got some in you too. We may even be the last in existence." Hope told Casey. "And how exactly would you know that you're one of the water born?" Casey questioned. "Dip your left hand into some salt water and we will see..." Delfina answered. Then Hope got a bowl and mixed in salt. "Here you go...now look at your palm and see if anything happens..." Hope told her. When Casey put her hand in the bowl, a bright red marking, that looked a little like this: ( appeared and then Casey whipped her hand out of the bowl and examined her palm. "Whoa...what the?" Casey stuttered. "Hmm...she has more in her than I thought. Her father must have been pure or something...that probably is why his family was mysteriously murdered last year..." Hope started. "Please, let's not bring that up now..." Casey told Hope. "We need to find Jen and Jesse to tell them that we aren't going to be working for a couple days. Delfina...was it you who took that necklace from Jen last night?" "I...ahh...not steal. Is very forbidden. Why you ask?" Delfina counter- questioned. "Because there was a puddle of seawater in her room this morning. Do you know who would want a necklace that bad?" Casey asked. "Oh...Hope...the blue diamond? You gave away? Very...very bad. Snaitnalta's must have taken...we in trouble now..." Delfina said, shaking her head. "Wait...wait...I sense a waterborn...near...very near..." Ding dong! The doorbell rang just as Delfina finished, Casey ran forward to answer it, and she found...Jen and Jesse at the door! "Hey! You weren't there when we left! We thought we'd stop by and see what...oh. Who's this?" Jen asked glancing at Delfina. "Umm...a friend. Her name is Delfina. She is taking us on a trip! We will be gone on a cruse for a week or two, we leave today. Sorry for forgetting to mention it..." Casey said. "Hold on minute...Hope, get saltwater. I need to see hand, ehh...Jen." Delfina told Jen. Jen agreed with a puzzled look on her face, and when she stuck her hand in the bowl, a dull red mark appeared that looked just like Casey's. "What is that?" Jen shouted, taking her hand out of the bowl. "She is water born. We need her. You'll be coming on our cruse, Jen" Hope ordered. "Wait, no! No I won't! I just had a baby, and I..." Jen was cut off by Hope. "I will stay and watch your baby. I will pass my magic to Jesse and Mulder so that they can help instead. I am too old for this journey. Farewell, Delfina. You all leave now. I will take the baby in a minute, first I pass my powers to Mulder and Jesse, come here! Give me your hands...now we all dip into the bowl...there! Now I will take the baby...now go!" Hope ordered. "Well...let's go. We need to get a boat that can take us to Atlantis." Casey announced. "Atlantis?" Jesse said. "That's where we're going?" "Yes, now we'll fill you in on the way to the airport. Jesse, do your thing and get us all tickets to Florida's ocean immediately. We'll take my car." Casey directed. Then they all went in the car (except Hope and the baby) and flew to Florida, where a yacht was waiting for them in the marina. "I swim along boat, you follow." Delfina told them. "Oh, water! I back again!" Then she dived into the ocean, and a dolphin appeared in her place! They all got into the yacht and followed her for two days, until finally she stopped and jumped on to the boat, turning back into a human. "We here. You will be surprised that you will be able to breathe underwater. You will turn to the sea creature your life represents. Then you can follow me." Delfina told them. "So...umm...what kind of sea things could we be?" Jen asked. "Dolphins, jellyfish, orcas, sharks, and many others. But, I think a dolphin is the best." Delfina answered. "One at a time...Mulder first, then Casey, then Jen and finally Jesse. I will see what you all are first, and then join you." Delfina said. Mulder jumped in and out popped a manatee! "Aww! He's so cute!" Jen said. Then Casey jumped in and out popped...Casey? "Hey! Casey...you didn't change, well now your wearing a different top!" Jen hollered. "But I did." Casey answered revealing her mermaid tail. Then Jen jumped in and was turned into a dolphin and Jesse into an orca. "Well, now that we're all here, let's go save the world...ummm...again...urhh...Delfina, just go." "Follow me." Delfina answered jumping into the air and then splashing down to the sea. All of them swam faster than speed boats to get to Atlantis, and it took them all at least an hour to get there, but they didn't need to surface for air because they all could breathe well down there. There were so many different creatures staring at them as they all rushed down the bottom-most tides of the ocean. Then, Delfina yelled "Stop!" and they were all quite startled because no one had said anything since Delfina last spoke on the ship. Then she whispered "We here...must be very quiet, or the guards will see us." "But I thought that the Atlantians were on your side." Jen asked. "They are. Those not Atlantians, those bad. Atlantians all prisoners, that's why we get crystal and set them free to reclaim Atlantis." Delfina answered. "No more talk, follow." Then they all swam behind her and as they passed over the rocks that were behind them, they saw Atlantis! It was too beautiful to describe, it was so perfectly preserved in a large, clear, dome surrounding it. They all swam quickly to the bottom and went right through the dome as if it were goop or something and when they were in Atlantis, they were all human again. "Oh, it's so beautiful." Casey whispered. "Quiet!" Delfina whispered back. They all heard footsteps approaching, so they hid behind some statues nearby. Then voices sounded up, they could all hear it perfectly. "My minions! You have failed me again! Not only did you allow that dolphin to get away, you forgot to kill the all waterborn! If that dolphin finds them before us, our whole plan could be ruined! Due to your stupidity, we will have to make the grand executions happen tonight! That way, those goodie-goodies will have no one to rescue and we will be able to trap and exterminate the rest of those bottom-dwelling scum! I hope you all got a good nights rest last night, cause it's not happening tonight, he he he. Good morning! You can all rest up for the big night! Night patrol, stay guard in case we have any others joining us soon." Then the voices all died away and left the meeting. "Yes. Now we have chance, eh? We can take out all their night shift guards, they all tired. We split up to get crystal and save Atlantians. Jesse, Jen and me will save my people and Mulder, Casey, you get crystal from big talker there. He live far east from here in big house. Go! Now we get Atlantians back." Delfina ordered. Casey and Mulder ran for the east house, and were very careful not to be seen. "There it is!" Casey said. "Let's go though the basement window there." Mulder told her, pointing to the window. They ran for it, and discovered that the window had no glass or anything to protect it, so they slipped in and started looking from the ground up for the crystal. By total accident, Casey found it when she tripped over a little pipe on the floor. A wall turned around with various riches in it, including the necklace! Casey put on the necklace and tucked it under her shirt so that it would be safe for now, then she noticed another thing on the wall...it was her father's wedding ring. It had disappeared after he died. She took it and put it on her thumb, just so that she could give it back to her mother when she returned. "Well, we have the crystal, let's go help the others." Mulder said. They both ran back to where Delfina and the others were last and found a note saying, "go north to the little dome and help us free them" so they did as instructed, and when they found the dome, they saw Delfina, Jen and Jesse tied up in front! They were all heavily guarded and luckily, Casey and Mulder made sure that they weren't seen on their way, so their bait trap didn't work. "Mulder, Let's go to the back of the dome and try a way in there." Casey whispered. Then they crept around the dome to discover a door unguarded in the back. When they went up to it, they found it was locked. "Wait a minute! Look at my shirt! Its moving towards the handle! The necklace must be a key to it!" Casey said. Then she took off the necklace and touched it to the door and it opened! Then they rushed inside and started unlocking all the prisoners to help them overpower the guards and defeat the Snaitnatas to restore the Atlantian way of life. Well, when all the prisoners were freed, they all charged out the front door and attacked the Snaitnatas. The evil Snaitnatas were not prepared for this attack, so the good side had an advantage already. Casey was throwing punches everywhere, when all of a sudden a zap came out of her crystal and turned a Snaitnatas into a sea slug. All of the evil's side was either killed or permanently marine life. The Atlantians only lost three lives, a farmer, his wife and a guard. After everyone rested and ate, Jesse, Jen, Mulder and Casey left for home again and gave sorry goodbyes to all the Atlantians they befriended. When they got back home, they told Hope about what happened and Jen finally got to cuddle her baby and the other three went back to work. The day after they returned, the FBI called for Jesse... "Hello, Jesse here." "Jesse...we have some disturbing news for you and Jen...you've been replaced. We have two new people who are highly qualified that are replacing you. Sorry. We are giving you two months paid leave so that you can find another job. So sorry to do this after news of the first baby..." "But what about Casey and Mulder?" "They will still be here...they are our top agents. Good bye."  
  
THE END?  
  
What can I do?  
Written by: Casey Darrah-Lamb and Jennifer Farnham  
  
"Congratulations, Jen! It's a baby girl! And she's...five pounds seven ounces! Not very big, is she? Does our new mom want to hold her baby?" the doctor asked. "Oh, yes! Aww...she's so adorable! Hmmm...what should I call her? Jesse dear, do you have a name?" Jen asked Jesse. "Oh, shoot! No! I totally forgot!" Jesse answered. "Well...how about Kendra? That's a nice name. What do you think, Jesse?" Jen asked. "I love it! Kendra it is!" Jesse answered. "Oh that is such a lovely name. I wonder what it means." Casey thought aloud. "I can answer that for you." Jen answered flipping through the baby name book. "Let's see...K...Ken...aha! It means water baby or magical" Jen answered. "That is interesting." Jesse said. "Yawn! I want to get home now. It's getting dark. Oh! Before I forget, Mom wanted the new baby to have this!" Casey told Jen, giving her a necklace with a light blue, long, diamond hanging from it. "See you tomorrow?" Casey asked. "Yeah, you can help me to the car. Bye!" Jen answered. Then Casey and Mulder took off for their house and when they arrived, Casey's mother, Hope, was up waiting for them to have an update on the baby. Her mother was up for the week to check-in on Casey and Mulder. "Hey there, Hope!" Mulder said. "Hey, sweetie! How's my favorite son-in-law?" Hope asked. "I'm doing fine, and hey! Jen is too! It's a baby girl, Kendra. And she's only five pounds. She is adorable." Mulder answered. "And when am I going to get my grandchild?" Hope questioned Casey. "Um...well...I..." Casey stumbled. "We'll see." Mulder answered for her. "In other terms, I think I'm off to bed." "Yeah me too." Casey said. "Alright then, goodnight! Have pleasant dreams!" Hope called out. When Casey and Mulder arrived in their bedroom, Casey quickly and quietly shut the door behind her. "Oh my god! I can't believe she would bring that up again! I am so sick and tired of being pressured to have a 'grandchild' for her!" Casey loudly whispered. "It's okay, Casey. She only wants to make sure that you do want to have a baby someday. I really believe she means no harm." Mulder comforted her. "Well, she could at least 'mean no harm' less often and not in front of everybody." Casey told him. "Well, it doesn't bug me." Mulder said. "Why is that?" Casey asked. "Because I know we'll have our baby eventually, maybe even soon." Mulder answered. "Oh, really? And when did you ask me if I even wanted a baby or not?" Casey sarcastically asked. "Forget it. Forget I even mentioned it. I really don't want to bug you on this subject. You are right; I will discuss this with you later. Good night!" Mulder answered Casey, then kissed her and went to sleep. "Oh, fine! Just go to sleep! I don't care." Casey said under her breath as she shut the lights off and went to bed. The next morning, the phone rang really early and when Casey answered it, it was Jen. Apparently, the necklace Hope gave to the baby was stolen, and whoever stole it left a puddle of seawater in her room. "Who was that calling at this hour?" Mulder yawned. "It was Jen; the necklace I gave the baby was stolen. And the perpetrator left a trail of seawater..." Casey told him. "Seawater? What kind of person would even have seawater here? There isn't an ocean for at least a couple hundred miles." Mulder pondered. Just after, the doorbell rang and Hope shouted up that she was getting it. "We should probably go down and see who it is." Mulder told her. When they got downstairs and saw who came in, both their mouths hung open in shock. There was a young woman with long golden hair and a lovely blue silk-like dress, sitting on their couch next to Casey's mother, but that isn't the only thing that made their mouths fly open; the girl had just swallowed the fish that was thawing on the table, whole! When the girl noticed that Casey and Mulder had just seen her, she bursted out talking in a different language that Casey was trying to translate "Ohw si hist? Uory ldhic? Ho! How...are...you?" the girl asked. "I...am...fine. What...is...your...name?" Casey slowly replied. "I...Delfina. You?" Delfina questioned. "Casey." Casey said pointing to herself, "Mulder." She said pointing to Mulder. "Ahhh...you are the daughter of hope. You...are...beyond words to see in person, ehh, kind of." Delfina sobbed in awe. "What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Casey asked her. "Well, you see dear, Delfina isn't really a human...she is really a sacred dolphin. One of the last few, I do believe." replied Hope. "Why, umm, are you here?" Mulder asked Delfina. "I have come to seek the last of the water born." Delfina answered. "It is only they who can help us." "Well, I think you have come to the wrong house then, because nobody..." Casey started. Hope interrupted her, "Dear, she hasn't mistaken. I am half water born; you've got some in you too. We may even be the last in existence." Hope told Casey. "And how exactly would you know that you're one of the water born?" Casey questioned. "Dip your left hand into some salt water and we will see..." Delfina answered. Then Hope got a bowl and mixed in salt. "Here you go...now look at your palm and see if anything happens..." Hope told her. When Casey put her hand in the bowl, a bright red marking, that looked a little like this: ( appeared and then Casey whipped her hand out of the bowl and examined her palm. "Whoa...what the?" Casey stuttered. "Hmm...she has more in her than I thought. Her father must have been pure or something...that probably is why his family was mysteriously murdered last year..." Hope started. "Please, let's not bring that up now..." Casey told Hope. "We need to find Jen and Jesse to tell them that we aren't going to be working for a couple days. Delfina...was it you who took that necklace from Jen last night?" "I...ahh...not steal. Is very forbidden. Why you ask?" Delfina counter- questioned. "Because there was a puddle of seawater in her room this morning. Do you know who would want a necklace that bad?" Casey asked. "Oh...Hope...the blue diamond? You gave away? Very...very bad. Snaitnalta's must have taken...we in trouble now..." Delfina said, shaking her head. "Wait...wait...I sense a waterborn...near...very near..." Ding dong! The doorbell rang just as Delfina finished, Casey ran forward to answer it, and she found...Jen and Jesse at the door! "Hey! You weren't there when we left! We thought we'd stop by and see what...oh. Who's this?" Jen asked glancing at Delfina. "Umm...a friend. Her name is Delfina. She is taking us on a trip! We will be gone on a cruse for a week or two, we leave today. Sorry for forgetting to mention it..." Casey said. "Hold on minute...Hope, get saltwater. I need to see hand, ehh...Jen." Delfina told Jen. Jen agreed with a puzzled look on her face, and when she stuck her hand in the bowl, a dull red mark appeared that looked just like Casey's. "What is that?" Jen shouted, taking her hand out of the bowl. "She is water born. We need her. You'll be coming on our cruse, Jen" Hope ordered. "Wait, no! No I won't! I just had a baby, and I..." Jen was cut off by Hope. "I will stay and watch your baby. I will pass my magic to Jesse and Mulder so that they can help instead. I am too old for this journey. Farewell, Delfina. You all leave now. I will take the baby in a minute, first I pass my powers to Mulder and Jesse, come here! Give me your hands...now we all dip into the bowl...there! Now I will take the baby...now go!" Hope ordered. "Well...let's go. We need to get a boat that can take us to Atlantis." Casey announced. "Atlantis?" Jesse said. "That's where we're going?" "Yes, now we'll fill you in on the way to the airport. Jesse, do your thing and get us all tickets to Florida's ocean immediately. We'll take my car." Casey directed. Then they all went in the car (except Hope and the baby) and flew to Florida, where a yacht was waiting for them in the marina. "I swim along boat, you follow." Delfina told them. "Oh, water! I back again!" Then she dived into the ocean, and a dolphin appeared in her place! They all got into the yacht and followed her for two days, until finally she stopped and jumped on to the boat, turning back into a human. "We here. You will be surprised that you will be able to breathe underwater. You will turn to the sea creature your life represents. Then you can follow me." Delfina told them. "So...umm...what kind of sea things could we be?" Jen asked. "Dolphins, jellyfish, orcas, sharks, and many others. But, I think a dolphin is the best." Delfina answered. "One at a time...Mulder first, then Casey, then Jen and finally Jesse. I will see what you all are first, and then join you." Delfina said. Mulder jumped in and out popped a manatee! "Aww! He's so cute!" Jen said. Then Casey jumped in and out popped...Casey? "Hey! Casey...you didn't change, well now your wearing a different top!" Jen hollered. "But I did." Casey answered revealing her mermaid tail. Then Jen jumped in and was turned into a dolphin and Jesse into an orca. "Well, now that we're all here, let's go save the world...ummm...again...urhh...Delfina, just go." "Follow me." Delfina answered jumping into the air and then splashing down to the sea. All of them swam faster than speed boats to get to Atlantis, and it took them all at least an hour to get there, but they didn't need to surface for air because they all could breathe well down there. There were so many different creatures staring at them as they all rushed down the bottom-most tides of the ocean. Then, Delfina yelled "Stop!" and they were all quite startled because no one had said anything since Delfina last spoke on the ship. Then she whispered "We here...must be very quiet, or the guards will see us." "But I thought that the Atlantians were on your side." Jen asked. "They are. Those not Atlantians, those bad. Atlantians all prisoners, that's why we get crystal and set them free to reclaim Atlantis." Delfina answered. "No more talk, follow." Then they all swam behind her and as they passed over the rocks that were behind them, they saw Atlantis! It was too beautiful to describe, it was so perfectly preserved in a large, clear, dome surrounding it. They all swam quickly to the bottom and went right through the dome as if it were goop or something and when they were in Atlantis, they were all human again. "Oh, it's so beautiful." Casey whispered. "Quiet!" Delfina whispered back. They all heard footsteps approaching, so they hid behind some statues nearby. Then voices sounded up, they could all hear it perfectly. "My minions! You have failed me again! Not only did you allow that dolphin to get away, you forgot to kill the all waterborn! If that dolphin finds them before us, our whole plan could be ruined! Due to your stupidity, we will have to make the grand executions happen tonight! That way, those goodie-goodies will have no one to rescue and we will be able to trap and exterminate the rest of those bottom-dwelling scum! I hope you all got a good nights rest last night, cause it's not happening tonight, he he he. Good morning! You can all rest up for the big night! Night patrol, stay guard in case we have any others joining us soon." Then the voices all died away and left the meeting. "Yes. Now we have chance, eh? We can take out all their night shift guards, they all tired. We split up to get crystal and save Atlantians. Jesse, Jen and me will save my people and Mulder, Casey, you get crystal from big talker there. He live far east from here in big house. Go! Now we get Atlantians back." Delfina ordered. Casey and Mulder ran for the east house, and were very careful not to be seen. "There it is!" Casey said. "Let's go though the basement window there." Mulder told her, pointing to the window. They ran for it, and discovered that the window had no glass or anything to protect it, so they slipped in and started looking from the ground up for the crystal. By total accident, Casey found it when she tripped over a little pipe on the floor. A wall turned around with various riches in it, including the necklace! Casey put on the necklace and tucked it under her shirt so that it would be safe for now, then she noticed another thing on the wall...it was her father's wedding ring. It had disappeared after he died. She took it and put it on her thumb, just so that she could give it back to her mother when she returned. "Well, we have the crystal, let's go help the others." Mulder said. They both ran back to where Delfina and the others were last and found a note saying, "go north to the little dome and help us free them" so they did as instructed, and when they found the dome, they saw Delfina, Jen and Jesse tied up in front! They were all heavily guarded and luckily, Casey and Mulder made sure that they weren't seen on their way, so their bait trap didn't work. "Mulder, Let's go to the back of the dome and try a way in there." Casey whispered. Then they crept around the dome to discover a door unguarded in the back. When they went up to it, they found it was locked. "Wait a minute! Look at my shirt! Its moving towards the handle! The necklace must be a key to it!" Casey said. Then she took off the necklace and touched it to the door and it opened! Then they rushed inside and started unlocking all the prisoners to help them overpower the guards and defeat the Snaitnatas to restore the Atlantian way of life. Well, when all the prisoners were freed, they all charged out the front door and attacked the Snaitnatas. The evil Snaitnatas were not prepared for this attack, so the good side had an advantage already. Casey was throwing punches everywhere, when all of a sudden a zap came out of her crystal and turned a Snaitnatas into a sea slug. All of the evil's side was either killed or permanently marine life. The Atlantians only lost three lives, a farmer, his wife and a guard. After everyone rested and ate, Jesse, Jen, Mulder and Casey left for home again and gave sorry goodbyes to all the Atlantians they befriended. When they got back home, they told Hope about what happened and Jen finally got to cuddle her baby and the other three went back to work. The day after they returned, the FBI called for Jesse... "Hello, Jesse here." "Jesse...we have some disturbing news for you and Jen...you've been replaced. We have two new people who are highly qualified that are replacing you. Sorry. We are giving you two months paid leave so that you can find another job. So sorry to do this after news of the first baby..." "But what about Casey and Mulder?" "They will still be here...they are our top agents. Good bye."  
  
THE END?  
  
About the Authors . . .  
  
Casey is a sophomore (high-school) student currently taking a math class, as well as a community based learning class. Casey and Jenn have been best friends since they met in eighth grade, and are taking one class together. Casey has always loved writing, but it was Jenn that brought this story to her eyes. What was going to be just editing "What is it?" soon turned into an entire series of everlasting stories.  
  
Jenn is a sophomore in high-school (also), and she attends the community based learning class with Casey. Jenn used to hate writing, and has only started to enjoy it this year. She put herself as a character in this book (as well as Casey), and Jesse was a random name she chose to be her husband. The name Mulder does not come from the x-files, as you may think, because this is his first name not last. What you don't know from the stories is that his last name is really Camden (very random name). 


End file.
